vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report talk:Wiki
well this was a waist of my time to report a problem on here. --Nikon23 21:40, March 27, 2015 (UTC) :I apologize you feel that way, but the issue you reported isn't an issue with the content of the wiki. It looks like you're having a dispute with one of the admins. Usually the best course of action in that situation is to try to chat it out with that admin, or chat with another admin of that wiki. If both cases fail, you could try finding a new wiki to edit or . 21:47, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Why weren't the wikis I reported closed? fruity-fukbears-pizzer Wiki and fruity-fegbers-pizzer Wiki are both troll/hate wikis. One of them has a swear word in its name and calls Five Nights at Freddy's "f*cking autistic" right on the front page! The owners of these wikis have even vandalized the FNaF wiki. These wikis and their owners are breaking several of Wikia's terms of use. Santademon (talk) 05:35, August 31, 2015 (UTC) on an unrelated note The wikis to be closed section isn't locked for some reason. Someone should fix this. Santademon (talk) 05:46, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :Common users may add their reports to New Reports section. The other ones are for VSTF users. 17:18, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Uncyclopedia Uncyclopedia has just resolved to invite VSTF back for episodes of unambiguous vandalism (such as, recently, dragging pages of and by recent editors through ten successive page-moves to gibberish names). Discussion is in the Uncyclopedia Forum and Sannse and Tim Quievryn have been advised. We had some hesitancy regarding edits that might simply be ill-advised edits of a newbie we might guide, but the crowd that had been adamant that VSTF get lost have done so themselves. The site notice now directs Uncyclopedians to the VSTF report page in case Admins seem not to be present. If this is not the right place for this notice, feel free to move it. 14:24 5-Dec-15 14:24, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Spike. Thank you for the notice about us :). We will certainly help out uncyclopedia if there's anything going on that we can step in if needed :D. — Jr Mime (talk) VSTF] 14:34, December 5, 2015 (UTC) On w:c:es.prisonschool Could the VSTF team clean this wiki of any spam links and links to illegal content? I'm not advocating the closure of the wiki for this issue but there are issues with articles being bloated by spam links on there. [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ♞ talk contribs 16:48, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Hello, can you please provide links to examples and contribution pages of those adding those spam links? Also in the future, for this you should use the Report:Spam or Report:Vandalism pages. 17:15, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ::http://es.prisonschool.wikia.com/wiki/Capítulo_3 ::http://es.prisonschool.wikia.com/wiki/Capítulo_22 ::http://es.prisonschool.wikia.com/wiki/Capítulo_38 ::http://es.prisonschool.wikia.com/wiki/Capítulo_113 ::http://es.prisonschool.wikia.com/wiki/Capítulo_176 ::http://es.prisonschool.wikia.com/wiki/Categoría:Estudiante ::http://es.prisonschool.wikia.com/wiki/Capítulo_181 ::http://es.prisonschool.wikia.com/wiki/Capítulo_182 ::http://es.prisonschool.wikia.com/wiki/Renegados ::http://es.prisonschool.wikia.com/wiki/MARTIN_SOLER (this is a spam page and it has a large dump of illegal content) ::http://es.prisonschool.wikia.com/wiki/Episodio_10_(Temporada_1) ::http://es.prisonschool.wikia.com/wiki/Capítulo_198 ::http://es.prisonschool.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Furuichi_Takayuki (user page linking to explicit content & illegal content - the second one is your call seeing as it is a userpage) ::PS: Please use substitution on your signature in the user preferences as the use of templates for it is a noticeable drain on pageserving. ::[[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ♞ talk contribs 18:56, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Messaround wiki? Why would you close it? Explain. GreatDude1209 (talk) 21:38, February 28, 2016 (UTC) : . 21:40, February 28, 2016 (UTC) ::I did report that wiki on one previous occasion because it was a spam wiki which contained gibberish. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:41, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Gibberish? Where? GreatDude1209 (talk) 21:42, February 28, 2016 (UTC)